Secrets
by aorangeinboston
Summary: Reid comes in late, comes in with a hickey, and has a pretty cute girl asking for him. Do you get the picture. One shot. (A really badly done, written when I was 13/14 one shot)


I've posted this like 8 times but for my sake I took some stuff out and now heres what I think will be a one shot unless. I get a strong enough muse to continue the story of Reid's Hickey.

~Meg

* * *

Penelope Garcia happily made her way down to Derek Morgan in the BAU's bullpen. Like always he was slowly making his way through the mounds of paperwork since the last case. Garcia expected to find Emily Prentiss and boy wonder Spencer Reid also busily writing. Though Reid's desk was lacking of any skinny nerd.

"Where's baby g?"

Morgan looked up "Hasn't been in yet."

"Its 10:20."

"And Hotch is going to kill him." Prentiss added as she flipped a piece of paper over.

"Might be sick." Garcia implied

"Or he could've gotten lucky." Morgan smirked

Prentiss sent the two an amused look over their theories but returned to her writing.

Though looking around the room in hope that Reid was in an obvious hiding spot Garcia spotted the six foot man shuffling in from the elevators.

"Speaking of the devil…" she grinned

"Where have you been pretty boy?" Morgan asked in a mock serious tone

"My alarm clock broke." He said hoping that they wouldn't notice the hickey on his neck.

"So you woke up late?"

"Well later than usual and I missed my train." Reid explained as he hurriedly took off his coat and messenger bag.

"Oh." The red head and man said in unison and then looked at each other, smiles growing on both of them.

Satisfied with his lie he rubbed the skin where the hickey was located and hoped Josie was right.

"What are you hiding?" Garcia asked when she noticed Reid rubbing a spot on his neck.

"Nothing." He squeaked alarmed as she rapidly made her way over to him.

"Let me see." Garcia had reached her target and stuck her hand onto his neck.

"Garcia stop!" Reid's voice cracked as she came closer to the spot.

"He's definitely hiding something." Prentiss said watching the two do an odd tango.

"Reid just let me see and then I'll leave you alone."

"Stop." Though his attempt was failed when the redhead's hands stretched his neck out so that it was exposed to the two onlookers.

"Oh." Morgan had an ear to ear smile plastered on his face

"My." Prentiss's jaw dropped at the reddish circle on Reid's skin.

"God. Reid has a hickey!" Garcia squealed as she finished the profiler's incomplete sentence.

"My man!" Morgan cheered

"Who is it?" Prentiss made her way over to the beet red profiler.

"What's her name?" Garcia cooed

"It's nothing." Reid mumbled as he backed away from Garcia's hand/

"Well if the definition of nothing has changed then yes it is nothing." Garcia replied.

"I… I… I… its nothing." Reid sputtered and quickly sat down at his desk. Shuffling papers the genius heard his coworkers move back to their own workstations. Though he could still hear some of Morgan's chuckles behind him.

He was saying the truth about an alarm clock breaking, though it wasn't his. His Sunday evening had been spent like most of the past four month's weekends when he was home, at Josie's. For four months head kept his Josie a secret, from his team, his best friend, and more importantly Garcia who would shame him in any situation that brought around any talk of relationships. Looking over his shoulder he glanced around the office and saw that his coworkers minus Garcia had returned to their work. Searching for the woman he saw the one person he was hoping to avoid to be the topic of any conversations.

That one person had purple highlights through out her brunette hair; pale skin matched with perfect bright blue-gray eyes and was currently talking to Penelope Garcia who with a devilish grin on her face pointed over at Reid. His Josie was now making her way over to him right now followed by an all too excited Garcia. Who gave him a smirk as the young lady made her way over to him in a skip/ speed walk, Carter rushing to keep up with her.


End file.
